


Agreement

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke feels he needs to apologize for not finding Terra first. She disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement

“Terra, for what it’s worth... I’m sorry that I didn’t look for you first.”

It had taken Locke days since letting Rachel go for him to work up the nerve to make that apology to her, and he didn’t know what he had been expecting; he’d feared anger or sadness, and perhaps he’d hoped for immediate forgiveness. He wasn’t expecting her strange, quizzical confusion. “Why?” she asked, furrowing her brow. “You had to do what you did - didn’t you say you’d been trying to do it for years? I can’t be angry at you for that.”

“I... thank you, but...” He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. “I mean, I made another promise too, a promise to you. And I didn’t keep it.”

“What do you mean?” she asked - but her face had brightened as realization had dawned almost immediately. “You mean, when you promised to protect me?”

He’d nodded. “I’d said I would, and then... as soon as I found out about the Phoenix I ran away. It was all I could think about. I’m sorry, I really am-“

“Hush,” she said, putting a finger against his lips and smiling. How could she be all right with this? “It’s okay, Locke. I don’t want you to protect me, all right?”

“You don’t?” he asked, taken utterly aback. “But I wanted to-“ 

“I know, and... maybe I wanted you to at first, but being with these children made me realize something.” She put her hand against his cheek, haltingly at first. “Love isn’t just about protecting someone from everything. I wanted to protect them too, but... but there’s so much out there. You have to teach them to protect themselves, too. And you did that, Locke. You helped me regain my strength when I needed it, and I’m grateful.”

“Terra,” he said, putting his hand over hers. “I... I mean, you’re welcome. But I still want to protect you, you know? I mean, I know I say this a lot, but I do. I care about you.”

She nodded. “That’s fine. But I want to protect you, too.” She pulled her hand away from his face, and grasped both his hands, pulling him closer to her. “So, from now on, we protect each other. We make sure we finish this, and get each other home safely. Okay?”

Home? Did Locke know where home was, anymore? He started to say so, but her eyes were so bright and honest that he couldn’t say it. Maybe he’d be able to figure it out, when this was over. Maybe they could even figure it out together. “All right,” he answered, smiling back at her. “I think I can do that.”

“Thanks, Locke. For everything.” She leaned in closer and planted a quick kiss on his lips. It wasn’t much of a kiss, not yet, but he couldn’t fault her for that either. There was a lot they’d have to figure out later, but at least now there would _be_ a later. “Let’s finish this, okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling again for the first time since Rachel had given him the Phoenix. “I think we can do this. And Terra?”

“Yes?”

“You’re welcome. And thank you, too.”


End file.
